Fetish for Your Love
by DarkPoisonousLove
Summary: "Weaver sat frozen and barely breathing, afraid to move lest he broke the spell of the moment. He couldn't take his eyes off her, her eagerness to please more captivating than anything he'd ever seen and it drew him to her like a moth to a flame." AU. Weaver x Regina. PWP (for now).


**A/N: Finally felt the Golden Queen mood again and I'll try to work on chapter 2 of "Together". Meanwhile, have this 7000-word smut fest for Valentine's Day. This will very likely have more chapters but i make no promises about updating regularly. Reviews are greatly appreciated.**

A tempting scent lured him to the kitchen and his mouth watered at the sight in front of him. Regina was humming a melody while working on dinner, clad only in an apron. Just the way he liked her. He had a perfect view of her ass from his position at the door but his intention wasn't to watch.

He made his way to her, moving quietly through the room, knowing exactly which floorboards creaked and avoiding them. He was right behind her in seconds and she hadn't noticed a thing, too consumed in the preparation of dinner and the little tune she was humming.

She startled under his touch–just like she always did when she hadn't heard him approach–and the melody died in her throat when she felt his hands at her sides. She tried to turn around and face him but he didn't let her. His hands slid under the apron and to her front, squeezing her breasts, and a new hum left her throat but this one was low and had nothing to do with the melody he'd heard from her before. He rolled her nipples between his fingers and felt them hardening already. His gasp was covered by Regina's moan that went straight to his groin. He'd be worried about the effect she had on him if he didn't know that he was affecting her just as much if not even more.

He moved one of his hands to her back, placing it between her shoulder blades and gently pushing down, while the other gripped at her hip and pulled her towards him so that she was placed just the way he wanted her – bent over the counter, her ass entirely exposed. He moved his hand over it, causing her to press herself against the counter even more in anticipation of the smack that would follow. But that wasn't his intention at all. He didn't have a reason to punish her. Quite the opposite in fact. But he was just messing with her, loving the way she reacted to his mindfuck.

She was again too distracted to notice the change in his position as he knelt behind her and so the gasp that followed when he spread open her folds was not a surprise. And neither was the deep moan that fell from her lips when he licked at her. Her body relaxed into his ministrations and she let the sounds pour from her lips, rewarding him for his efforts.

Oh, how he wished he could see her face when he sucked on her clit and a loud desperate groan escaped her, accompanied by the clatter of metal against the floorboards when she pushed a fork off the counter in a hasty search for its edge to grip on. He allowed himself a small smirk before he started circling her clit with his tongue, his hands clutching her thighs to keep her in place when she started writhing.

"We have to- Oh, god! We have to stop," Regina said, her voice hitching on the words between ragged breaths. Her nails scraped against his cheek when she reached blindly for him. "We'll burn the lasagna," she warned, her fingers finding purchase in his short hair and tugging on it gently to pull him away from her.

Weaver growled in protest but halted his ministrations and retracted, letting go of her.

She didn't move for a moment, appearing to mourn the loss of his tongue and to need some time to regain her bearings, and that softened his frown a bit. She was quick to grab oven mitts though and spring to action. She opened the oven and took out the lasagna she was preparing, and just in time – it was already a bit overcooked. She left it on the counter and let out a breath, looking absolutely endearing in her worry for the food.

He reclaimed his position behind her. "Looks like you have everything under control," he whispered in her ear, a strand of her hair sticking to his mouth that was all coated in her arousal, and gave her ass a sharp smack, making her yelp in surprise and showing her just how much he loved to have _her_ under his control.

She turned around to face him, no doubt having some smartass remark in response, but he crashed his lips on hers, effectively shutting her up. Well, save for the moan in the back of her throat that she tried to suppress. Her mouth opened to him and his tongue sneaked in without waiting for a second invitation. It tangled with hers and he tasted the faint traces of apple cider on her breath. It mingled with the taste of her on his own tongue in a pleasant combination that was so her that it had him groan.

Regina broke the kiss and smiled smugly at him, now fully aware of her power over him.

"Now that dinner's out of the oven, will you let me eat?" Weaver braced himself against the counter, a hand on each of her sides, trapping her between him and the surface behind her back. Having her screaming his name would restore the power balance.

She rolled her eyes at the tasteless innuendo. "Don't be crude."

"And you shouldn't be rude and roll your eyes at me," he parried, his hands moving to her waist and working on undoing the strings that held the apron in place. "I have to punish you." His eyes darkened as the ideas started flowing. His hands moved to the strings at her neck and she sucked in a breath in anticipation. He loved seeing her like that – eyes locked with his in a silent challenge whilst her heart was pounding in her chest so hard that he could hear it in the quiet kitchen. The knot came undone under his fingers just as he settled on an idea and the apron fell off her body, leaving her completely bare to his gaze just like she was completely at the mercy of his twisted mind. His hands trailed down her front again, but his eyes stayed on her, watching as she was trying to figure out what exactly he had in mind. "The nipple clamps would look good on you right now, don't you think?" he drawled out, pinching her nipples.

"No," she said breathlessly, eyes closing at the pain and pleasure running through her.

"No?" he asked as if lost in thought while he applied more pressure on her nipples.

"No," she cried. "Please, no." She'd said the magic word but he didn't let go just to see what else he could get out of her. "I'll be good," she promised, her words turning into a whine that was too desperate to give her so much power over him and yet it did.

He let go of her. "You better not disappoint," he said with a hint of menace to cover the need she'd awoken in him but the way she licked her upper lip in response only made him itch to take her right then and there. With a clenched jaw and an overdose of self-control he moved past her and went to grab a napkin and wipe his mouth. He still had her arousal all over him and it wasn't helping.

As he busied himself with that, Regina started laying the table. He could hear her moving plates and cutlery and turned to watch her despite trying to restrain himself from doing exactly that. His gaze was glued to her form and he wouldn't be able to deny it if she caught him but, luckily for him, she was too busy serving dinner. He noticed the print he'd left on her ass earlier. It was already fading but the image of it drove him mad with the desire to brand her so that everyone would know she was his.

He forced himself to redirect his attention to something else and looked at the floor in search of the apron and that fork Regina had knocked off the counter but he couldn't see them anywhere. She'd beat him to it and had picked them up while he hadn't been looking.

"Is something wrong?" Regina's voice came directly from behind him and he nearly startled the way she had earlier when she wrapped her arms around his middle.

"No," he said as he removed her arms and turned to face her, trying to find his signature composure, but the knowing look she met him with set him on fire. "I'm just waiting to assist you with your chair." He sounded a lot more like himself now that his smugness was back.

"My, my, such a gentleman," Regina teased but he could hear the hitch in her voice and see the way she clenched her thighs together. She caught herself and stopped but he could read the desire on her body which was conveniently fully exposed to him.

"Oh, I'm not," he said, looking her in the eyes as his hand found her clit and made them both suck in a breath. She was so wet. "I just love to watch you suffer up close," he murmured against her lips, their mouths so close they were almost touching, and pulled away his hand. "Dinner awaits us." He put a hand on the small of her back guiding her to the table and, true to his word, pulled her chair back for her.

Regina gripped the vibrating dildo that was mounted on the chair and guided it to her entrance, slowly trying to fit it inside her. It shouldn't be that hard since she'd been drenched from the very beginning. And in fact, she soon managed to sit, taking the whole thing in. The harder part would be to move the chair forward now.

That was where Weaver stepped in. He lifted the chair along with her and placed it in front of the table, making sure she'd be comfortable.

"Thank you," she said in that very sweet voice of hers that she always used when she was both flattered and a little embarrassed by the attention he was paying to her and that made her entirely irresistible for him.

His hand slid to the front of her neck, over the column of her throat, and he caught her jaw, tilting her head backwards to give her an upside down kiss. Even then she was still acting shy, her tongue barely moving against his as if she was in some sort of trance but the truth was that he was the one who was intoxicated by it. She was placing herself in his hands for him to do with her as he wished and it made his cock throb in his pants as filthy images of having her gorgeous body in different positions and fucking her brains out invaded his mind.

He reached into his pocket for the remote control to the dildo and turned it on. It came alive inside her and startled a surprised cry from her throat that he swallowed hungrily. It couldn't satisfy his need for her–at this point it felt like nothing could–but he had to wait until after dinner for more. Well, not quite. As he let go of her and walked away, he turned the intensity of the vibrations up a notch, eliciting another delicious yelp from her.

Weaver took his seat and his gaze met hers. "Looks delicious," he commented, devouring her with his eyes, not missing the light blush in her cheeks.

"Thank you," she said softly, lowering her head, a shy but radiant smile blooming on her face as she tucked a lock of hair behind her ear.

"And dinner doesn't look bad either," he said nonchalantly as he picked up his fork.

"Just eat your food," Regina commanded, barely glancing at him, her attention focused on her own plate, but the smile didn't leave her face, instead growing brighter.

"Yes, Your majesty," he teased and earned himself a glare but all was playful and light-hearted.

They ate in relative silence as Weaver was too concentrated on watching her squirm from time to time, the dildo still on inside her, and Regina was a bit too distracted to be able to hold a casual conversation, the danger of forgetting her sentence in favor of the occasional pant or gasp too big, so she avoided talking just like she usually did during dinner. But he wanted to hear her – every moan and every sigh. He wanted to watch her lose herself in the pleasurable stimulation and forget everything except for the glorious ache in her lower belly.

He reached into his pocket and took out the remote for the dildo, placing it on the table in plain sight.

It drew her attention immediately and the forkful of food she was lifting to her mouth went back down to the plate as she locked eyes with him, her teeth sinking in her bottom lip.

He pressed the button, increasing the intensity of the vibrations yet again, and watched as she squeezed her eyes shut and her lip was jerked free from between her teeth, her mouth falling open to allow a loud moan to escape from it.

She let go of her fork, her hands gripping at the edge of the table as her hips rocked slightly. Her breathing was shallow and her breasts were bouncing lightly in tact with her movements.

"Careful, Regina," Weaver warned. "You know you're not allowed to come."

She whined–actually whined–at that and opened her eyes to look at him pleadingly. "Please," she said as if she only had enough breath for that one word and she'd die if he didn't give her permission.

"You know the rules," he said, wondering why the hell he'd implemented those rules. It was so satisfying for him to tease her but he was torturing himself just as much with those rules. "No coming while we dine."

"I don't..." she swallowed, then licked her upper lip. "I don't know if- if I can help it," Regina admitted, her breath catching and her words turning less coherent as her mind got hazier.

"Allow me to assist you with it then." He turned the dildo completely off, causing a sad little sob to fall from her at the loss. "Eat your dinner," he urged softly, seeing how dejected she looked, her mind clearer but the frustration stronger. "Then we'll see what we can do about your orgasm."

That had her look at him, eyes bright as stars and a smile on her face. She grabbed her fork enthusiastically and started shoving large bites of lasagna into her mouth.

Weaver chuckled. "Slow down, love. You're going to choke."

"You sound worried," she mumbled while chewing – very unladylike and untypical of her.

"I am. You see, the only thing I'd want you choking on," he paused for dramatic effect and to give her time to swallow her food, "is my dick," he said, shamelessly staring her in the eyes.

Regina froze for a moment with her mouth open in shock before she returned to eating. She ate another forkful but this time not in a haste and earned an approving look from him. "Your dick is the only thing I'd want to be choking on too," she said quietly but her words had the power to almost make _him_ choke.

Weaver was too taken aback to respond so he kept eating silently, occasionally giving her a look full of awe. She never ceased to amaze him. While she looked shy and closed off and nothing like him, she always managed to get the best of him with her sharp tongue and quick mind.

He snapped out of his thoughts only to find her finishing up her dinner.

"I'm ready," she announced as she put down her fork and looked at him, waiting for instructions.

"You know what to do."

She nodded and carefully started pushing the chair back, dragging its feet across the floorboards, making an awful screeching sound.

He would help her but it would sort of ruin the next part and it was one of his favorite things. He'd figured out the perfect way to mess with her head. Every evening without fail she had to clean the dildo that was mounted on the chair after she finished her dinner. She had to get down on her knees and under the table to suck on the fake cock while he couldn't even see her. It was more humiliating that way – doing it for him without him watching her. Oh, but he could hear every sound. Every slurping sound as she took it in her mouth, every gag and every pop when she released it only to start all over again and never know for how long she'd have to do it. Some days he only made her lick it for a minute or two, just to make sure it was clean of her juices. Other days she'd be on her knees, pleasuring a fake cock for almost an hour, her cheeks burning with humiliation and her cunt dripping with desire, her mind thoroughly fucked.

That day as he watched her lower herself to her knees and disappear out of his sight, he knew he'd have her crawl to him as soon as he was done with his meal. He wouldn't be able to make himself hold out a little longer even if he wanted to. And, frankly, he didn't. The only thing he wanted was to have her in his grasp, feel her mouth around his cock and find out just how wet she was. Because he was so hard that his jeans were becoming uncomfortable.

"Come here," he fired out as soon as he was ready, the command sounding harsh and frustrated.

Regina didn't make him wait, crawling over to him immediately.

Weaver took in the sight that she was. Her tits and ass were bouncing as she moved, her eyes on him, a drop of saliva left on her bottom lip from her previous activity. He couldn't wait to lick it off.

She stopped so close to him that her face was almost buried in his crotch.

And that was where he wanted her most but he used up all of his self-control not to grab a fistful of her hair and shove her face down where he needed her. It was too desperate. Instead, his fingers went under her chin and he lifted her head, causing her to switch to a kneeling position. He kissed her, his tongue running over both of her lips before it slipped into her mouth. She tasted like lasagna and herself and he groaned into her mouth, his hand moving to cup the side of her neck and hold her close while the other one found her center and he almost groaned again at how soaked she was.

He pulled away when she cupped him through the denim of his jeans and looked at her, surprised by her insolence when she met his gaze with a smug smile.

"Eager, aren't you?" he asked, his thumb moving over her clit and causing her to drop the cocky look.

"And you aren't?" she countered as her hand moved over his erection but her words were a lot more breathless.

"Touché," he admitted before pulling her into another brief kiss and enjoying the surprised sound she made. "Well, don't torture us both any more," he said as he released her, removing his hands from her body completely. He didn't fail to notice the tiny sigh that escaped her when his fingers left her clit. It almost made him push her on her back on the floor and eat her out while simultaneously finger fucking her but he thought his cock might burst in its tight confinement if it didn't receive her mouth's attention soon. Besides, she was the one who stopped him when he was eating her out earlier. Apparently she could wait.

"_You'_re the one who's torturing _me_," she said but she was already opening his zipper.

He almost sighed in relief when she took his cock out of his boxers.

She ran her fingers over the length of it and started drawing lazy circles around the tip, looking like she intended to take her time.

Normally, he wouldn't mind but right now the only thing he could think of was her mouth on his cock. "Regina," he said, voice strained with the effort not to grab her and push his erection between her full red lips.

She looked at him with feigned ignorance as if she couldn't tell what was going on inside his head. She pretended to wait for instructions, looking hellbent on making things hard for him. Well, they were a little past that point.

He caught her chin again, running his thumb over her bottom lip, "I need your mouth."

She nodded, eyes locked with his, and then, before he could react, she opened her mouth and took his thumb in it, her lips wrapping around his finger. She sucked on it, her saliva coating it. Her hand wrapped around his cock and it throbbed in response as she started massaging it, her fingers moving in tact with her tongue.

Weaver sat frozen and barely breathing, afraid to move lest he broke the spell of the moment. He couldn't take his eyes off her, her eagerness to please more captivating than anything he'd ever seen and it drew him to her like a moth to a flame.

She released his thumb with a wet pop and leaned down. Slowly, torturously slowly she took him in her mouth, all the while holding his gaze. Her tongue caressed the underside of his cock while her free hand found his balls and she started massaging them gently, making him grip at the sides of the chair. She took more of him in and his eyes rolled at the back of his head when the tip of his cock hit the back of her throat. She didn't gag and the thought of how much effort she'd put into training her gag reflex away so that she could deep throat him made his hips jerk forward. That had her choke slightly and start coughing.

She pulled away, leaving only a string of saliva connecting her mouth to his cock.

"Are you okay?" he asked when he processed the situation. He hadn't wanted to hurt her but his control had slipped.

She nodded, took a few deep breaths and licked her lips, causing the thin thread of drool to break.

"Are you su-"

A loud groan interrupted his sentence when she wrapped her lips around his cock again and started bobbing her head up and down vigorously, using both her hands to pay attention to every inch of his cock and balls. His hand found its way in her hair, gently caressing it to encourage and praise her. Her ministrations were driving him wild, everything inside him tensing as if ready to explode. He was losing his mind and at that moment he'd do whatever she asked of him–he'd give her his heart or let her hold him in eternal imprisonment–and if her mouth hadn't been occupied, he would've been in real danger.

He was close to his release when she started pulling back, exposing his erection to the air that was chilly against his saliva-coated skin compared to the warmth of her mouth. He grabbed fistfuls of her hair with both his hands and pulled her back down. Normally, he'd let her slow down so that they could prolong the pleasure but he _had_ to come.

He growled as his cock slid back into her mouth and her lips touched its base. The lack of resistance on her part made him come right down her throat, his cock twitching in her mouth as sperm spurted out of it. His grip on her must have loosened because she was bobbing her head again to help him ride it out but his mind was too consumed by the waves of pleasure for him to tell.

As his body relaxed and his sensibilities began to return, he noticed his hands had dropped to her shoulders and he was squeezing them as if holding on for dear life. He let go, wondering how she hadn't cried out in pain yet. Or maybe she had but he hadn't heard. His hearing had stopped working at one point. Just like all of his other senses but they were slowly coming back now. He could feel Regina's mouth around his still hard cock.

He moved his hand to her cheek and stroked it with the back of his fingers.

She looked up at him, swirled her tongue around the tip of his cock one more time and then released it from her mouth.

He cupped her cheek and drew her into a kiss as his other hand came up to her breast, his index finger barely brushing against her nipple. He sneaked his tongue into her mouth when she let out a small sigh, her hands grasping at his denim jacket. He kissed her ardently, his tongue dancing with hers, but the previous hunger was quelled, replaced by overwhelming satisfaction. He could melt in her softness and fall asleep but she'd worked hard for his pleasure and he wanted to reward her.

Weaver broke the kiss. "I believe," he drawled out as his hand abandoned her breast and traveled down her body, "that I promised you we'd see what we could do about your orgasm," his hand slid between her legs and he was surprised to find she was even wetter than before, her arousal dripping down her thighs.

"Yes," she said breathlessly, rocking her hips into his hand.

He let her pleasure herself like that for a while, watching as her eyes closed and her mouth fell open in silent cries of pleasure.

Just as she picked up the pace, a moan tumbling from her lips, he withdrew his hand, causing a cry of protest to replace the wanton sound she'd just made.

She opened her eyes and gave him a questioning look but there was no trace of anger in it, just confusion and a hint of a plea and he felt the need to grab her and kiss her senseless. Her show of submission was doing things to him that drove him mad with desire.

He lifted his hand to her lips and she immediately opened her mouth, sucking his fingers in to clean them from her arousal. "I thought you'd look better in my lap," he said, and she sucked harder on his digits as if in agreement, "grinding on my thigh." The thought of her soaking his jeans with her arousal while she was humping his leg in ecstasy kindled his desire again.

Regina released his fingers. "I want you to fuck me."

His heart skipped a beat. Her words caught him off guard but he had to admit that it was a pleasant surprise. And an all too tempting one at that. Unfortunately, they had to acknowledge reality. "I just came."

"I know." The corners of her mouth twitched up in a hint of a proud smile. "I can wait... Please."

"Okay," Weaver nodded. "But you won't be allowed to come," he said, wanting to see just how far she'd go with this.

She opened her mouth to object but stopped to weigh her options. She took a minute to think it through–the battle between the desire to feel him fill her and the desire to get the release she so desperately needed written all over her face and body–and he waited patiently. "Okay," she said, her thighs clenching together.

He barely managed to keep his hands to himself. He wanted to bend her over the table and extract orgasm after orgasm from her until her thighs were shaking uncontrollably and she was begging him to stop. He swallowed the overwhelming need. "Any ideas how to speed things along?" he asked as circled her nipple with his index finger.

"I'll go clean the table," she said as she stood up, "and you..." she leaned down and braced herself on the seat of his chair, her hand between his legs and just a few inches short of his still exposed cock, her breasts in his direct line of sight. "You can close your zipper," she pulled it up a bit until he startled when the metal brushed against his scrotum – he'd been so captivated by her breasts that he hadn't even noticed when her other hand had found his zipper. "It's not polite to leave it open in front of a lady," she said innocently as she pushed off the chair and walked away.

"Tell me if you see one," he teased in return but did, in fact, zip his jeans.

"So I'm not a lady?" She gave him a fake pout as she started picking up the dishes, stretching needlessly over the table when she reached for them to give him a better view of her body.

"You were grinding on my hand just a few minutes ago," he said, watching her every movement like a hawk. "I'd hardly call that ladylike behavior."

"Then what would you call it?" she asked, pausing her work to look at him.

"You act like a slut," he held her gaze to make sure she didn't take his words the wrong way and smirked at her.

She smiled, looking down, and bit her lower lip. "Only for you," she said shyly, leaving him speechless, as she picked up the pile of plates to carry them over to the dishwasher.

Weaver watched her loading the dishwasher, bending over at the waist like she only did when she was trying to sway him. It left her completely exposed to his gaze and he had to admit her seduction was working like a charm. He hadn't been sure if he could get it up again any time soon but the sight in front of him was too good to pass up on. He was more and more eager to feel her walls clenching around him and her body shaking underneath his. He'd still need some help from her though.

"Regina," he called, not having enough patience to wait for her to finish her work.

"Hm?" she hummed in reply, leaving the plate she was currently holding in the dishwasher, and turned around to look at him.

"Come." He outstretched his hand towards her, ignoring the glare she shot him.

She obeyed despite her obvious annoyance with his choice of words and took his hand, letting him lead her to the bedroom.

He stopped in front of the bed so that they could make out. His hands roamed her body, fondling her ass and her breasts as they moved over them, extracting sweet noises from her that fell right into his mouth. It made him hungry for more and he pulled her closer, pressing her firmly against his body, wanting to feel every inch of her. She'd wrapped her arms around his neck and didn't seem to want to release him which was fine by him. He could die in her embrace but then he wouldn't get to feel her come undone in his arms and that was a sight to live for. He could watch her lose herself in the pleasure of an orgasm for all eternity.

He only pulled away from the kiss when his lungs started burning with the demand for air. He felt her chest raising and falling rapidly against his and a sudden awareness of her hot body pressed against him filled him with the need to groan.

He placed a quick kiss on her forehead. "Get on the bed," he growled as he removed her arms from around his neck and moved away.

She climbed on the bed without hesitation and looked at him expectantly.

"Get a pillow," he said as he sat on the chair in front of her vanity. He made himself comfortable while she completed his instruction. "I want you to hump it," he said, locking eyes with her, "put on a little show for me." She'd looked so hot before when she'd ground herself against his hand. If there was anything that wouldn't fail to make him hard it was watching her hump a pillow like a desperate little slut. "And don't forget you're not allowed to come."

"I couldn't forget it," she said and smiled at him challengingly but he heard the hitch in her voice and saw the twinge of disappointment in her eyes.

"Hump the pillow," he repeated firmly, leaning forward to illustrate his impatience.

She straddled the pillow and he leaned back in the chair, ready to enjoy the show. She started moving her hips, doing exactly as he told her.

"Fast and hard," Weaver commanded and she picked up the pace, her lips parting as she sucked in a breath. "As if you're riding me and both our pleasure is in your hands."

Her fingers closed into the pillowcase at that, her movements becoming more frantic. Her breasts bounced and her eyes closed, moans starting to fall from her mouth.

"Feel the pleasure building, making your muscles clench in anticipation of the sweet release."

If she'd been making noise before, then now a real symphony was pouring from her lips. There were cries of pleasure and sounds that could've been words if she was more coherent but she was past that point. All she could do to articulate her desire was moan and hump the pillow even harder.

"You want it," he said, a rasp in his voice as she was not the only one. He wanted to jump out of the chair, pull the pillow from between her legs and have her straddle him so that he could be the one making her lose her mind in ecstasy but he wasn't quite there yet. "No, you _need_ it." He needed her to help him. Needed her to show him what she was ready to do for him. "You surrender to it."

A spasm ran through her thighs and her movements halted. A sob left her mouth just like the first time he'd pulled her from the edge that evening, only this time he could swear a part of her soul was ripped away with it. But she stopped. She stopped right at the very edge because he'd forbade her to come.

His cock was hard as a rock and ready to burst within seconds. He stood up and walked over to her, gently taking her face in his hands, careful not to force her to move as she probably was sensitive as hell.

She opened her eyes and looked at him. There were tears in them and his cock throbbed in his jeans. He couldn't even imagine how hard it must have been for her to pull back from the very edge but she'd done it. For him.

"You did great," he said quietly as if to keep anyone else from hearing the praise that was only meant for her ears, his thumbs stroking her cheeks. He kissed her tenderly – no tongue, only his lips fitting against hers to fill the void she was feeling and calm her frustration. "I'm ready for you," he said against her lips when they broke off the kiss, taking her hand and pulling it to his crotch so that she could feel his erection. It was all because of her and for her.

Regina groaned both in approval and objection.

"I know you need some time, love." He let go of her hand and gave her a peck on the lips.

He pulled down his zipper and noticed her eyes rolling in the back of her head. She must have been really aroused for such a small thing to elicit such a response from her. Good. He wanted her to nearly pass out from pleasure.

He took off his clothes and looked at her. "Can you move yet?" he asked and she nodded, pulling away from the pillow but careful not to let her legs close.

He took the pillow only to find it drenched in her arousal. "That probably wasn't the best idea," he murmured more to himself rather than to her.

"Don't worry," Regina spoke, her voice dripping with smugness. "I'll let you share mine."

He threw the pillow on the chair he was previously occupying and hurried to the bed. "I could just steal it from you and then you'd have to beg me to use it," he said as he crawled on the bed and looked down at her.

She'd lain down, keeping her legs open, her languid form drawing him in like a siren's call.

He reached between her legs but she immediately grabbed his hand, giving him an incredulous look. He laughed. "Relax. I'm messing with you."

She frowned at him, causing him to laugh again but it died in his throat when her hand wrapped around his cock. She pumped it and he closed his eyes, letting the bliss of her touch wash over him.

At first her movements were quick and abrupt, her irritation apparent in every single one of them. But they soon became gentler as his satisfaction conquered her too. She fell into a steady rhythm that had him bucking his hips against her hand just as desperately as she'd been grinding against his hand earlier.

"You better be ready for me," Weaver growled as he grabbed her hands and pinned them on both sides of her head.

She licked her lips and nodded.

He relocated his hands on her ribcage, just below her breasts. He slid them down over her body in one last agonizingly slow journey before he grabbed her legs and held them open. He entered her, sliding inside her with ease. Not that he'd expected anything else – she was drenched.

She closed her eyes, relishing the moment.

He started moving, going for slow but after what they'd both been through that evening that wasn't exactly possible.

Regina wrapped her arms around his neck again, her nails scraping against the nape of his neck. She rolled her hips to meet his thrusts and started moaning, encouraging him to go faster.

He picked up the pace, feeling the pressure build in him as he watched her features twist in pleasure.

She grabbed his shoulders and wrapped her legs around his waist, urging him to go even faster and he obliged her. How could he deny her anything after everything she'd done for him? Besides, if he had to go while buried to the hilt inside her, he wouldn't mind in the slightest.

"You- you have to... stop. Or I'll- I'll come," Regina managed to get out, her breathless words and her concentrated expression only making him push harder inside her.

"Come, love," he panted. "Come for me."

"But-"

"I know, but now I'm telling you to come."

As if a dam broke, her body started shaking beneath him, her walls clenching around him in wave after wave of pleasure. She cried out his name when he found her clit and rubbed it and he couldn't resist the urge so he leaned down and kissed her, swallowing the sounds of pleasure like a hungry incubus.

He didn't slow down even for a second, drawing out her orgasm as much as possible.

When the trembling subsided, Regina took a few deep breaths and opened her eyes to look at him. "That was glorious," she said and smiled at him.

Her satisfied expression fueled his desire for release and he kept thrusting inside her.

"Show me what you've got," Regina used her incredibly seductive, husky voice, raking her nails over his back, making him hiss. "Come inside me." It came out harsh and demanding, like an order, and he didn't dare disobey.

Everything inside him tensed and he came, filling her with his cum. He felt her name fall from his mouth though he couldn't quite hear it, the pleasure too intense and all-consuming.

He found her smiling at him when he regained his bearings. He'd grabbed at her waist at some point and was once again clutching her as if afraid she'd slip away but she didn't seem to mind.

"How was that?" she asked, some smugness not hard to detect in her voice. It wasn't unearned though since he could barely remember how to form words.

"Um... incredible," he answered but the word felt hollow. He could never describe just how _incredible_ it had felt.

He slipped out of her and noticed the sad expression that crossed her face when he did so he immediately pulled her in his arms after he lay down. She curled up in him and he was ready to drift off to sleep but they had to cover themselves.

He growled in frustration as he let go of her and got up to go fetch a blanket for them. He grabbed the first one he found and returned to bed, throwing it over her and then slipping under it himself. He grabbed the one pillow they had left and put it under his head. Regina happily laid her head down on his chest and he wrapped his arms around her again.


End file.
